Gerald McBoing-Boing YouTube Promotional Interruptions
To promote Dr. Seuss' Gerald McBoing-Boing (a CGI animated film remake), a week called "Dr. Seuss' Gerald takes over YouTube" on YouTube started, where they would interrupt several of their shows by switching out the audio or changing it to something entirely different. Many interruptions are found, which are displayed below. Existing General * During YouTube Red shows, Gerald McCloy would flip the frame upside down. Om Nom Stories * In the episode "Candy Prescription", Gerald replayed a scene of Om Nom refusing to try a syrup a few times. * In the episode "Mad Tea Party", Gerald messes with the visuals and reverses the audio (FOUND) Vyond videos (Go!Animate) * In the video "Dora Destroys the Factory/Punished", Gerald switched out the Code Lyoko theme song with the audio from the 1950 short. * Gerald changed Caillou, Rosie, Boris, and Doris' spoken words into sound effects and accidentally turns into Dr. Malone when he tries to change Daisy's spoken words into sound effects. Unlike the other interruptions, this happened on April Fool's Day. (FOUND) * Gerald forced the characters to speak Spanish. * In the video "FNAF: Freddy's List", Gerald would change the Family Guy version of "I've Got a Little List" with the audio from the 1950 short. * In the video "Kenneth Misbehaves at the Movies", instead of interrupting this episode, Gerald plays fetch with Max (from How the Grinch Stole Christmas), and later, Max bites off a piece of the screen bug. (FOUND) * Gerald blows up the screen bug. (FOUND) Happy Tree Friends * In the episode "Helping Helps", Gerald turned the characters into puppets with live-action. It happened again in "Hide and Seek". (FOUND) * In the episode "You're Bakin' Me Crazy", Gerald replays (or instant replay) the scene of a mixer shredding Giggles' eye sockets by fast forwarding and rewinding it. * In the episode "Sweet Rides", he rewinds and fast forwards the episode (including a part where Gerald laughs to Nutty dodging a beehive three times), making it static like a VHS and glitchy voices in the process. * In the episode "Tongue Twister Trouble", he gives Sniffles his "Boing-Boing". * In the episode "Eye Candy", Gerald does the same thing as he did in the Vyond/GoAnimate video "Kenneth Misbehaves at the Movies". (FOUND) * In the episode "Class Act", other Dr. Seuss characters dance in a straight line. EXCEPT * In the video "Ice Age, EXCEPT there's no animals and humans", Gerald flipped the frame upside-down. * In the video "The Smurfs, EXCEPT there's no color blue", Gerald would turn Gargamel and Azrael's heads into his and replace their spoken words with his sound effects. * In the video "Spider-Man: Homecoming trailer EXCEPT there's no Spider-Man or Peter Parker", Gerald replaces Vulture's head with his. Shoopdahoop22 * In the video "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, but without the water", Gerald changes the nouns that SpongeBob and Patrick spoke into his "Boing-Boing" sound, and replace Neptune's crown with a VHS tape of the 1950 short. Odd1sout * The characters got turned into puppets by Gerald. (existence unconfirmed) MrMrMangoHead * In the video "Toy Story, but without a story", Gerald replayed the scene of "Strange Things". (existence unconfirmed) Evil Sulley Jr. * Gerald alters the video "Wally Warbles, but I wanna die". (FOUND) Just like the Vyond sound one mentioned above, this interruption happened on April Fools' Day. But Without * In "MONSTERS, INC. BUT WITHOUT MONSTERS", during the "Back at the Apartment" scene, Gerald rewinds and fast forwards the video (Including the part where he laughs at Boo saying "Uh Oh!" three times), making it static like a VHS and glitch voices in the process. * In "THE SIMPSONS MOVIE BUT WITHOUT THE COLOR YELLOW", Gerald turns the characters' spoken lines into his sound effects. * In "FINDING NEMO BUT WITHOUT WATER", Gerald replaces Phillip and Darla's heads with his and changes the seagulls' "Mine" into his "Boing-Boings". * In "FROZEN BUT WITHOUT ANNA AND ELSA", Gerald replaces Olaf's song "In Summer" with a clip from a 1950 short. * In "CARS BUT WITHOUT CARS", Gerald replaces the characters' heads with his and replace their spoken words with sound effects. He also replaces "EMERYVILLE" with "MCBOINGBOING". * In "SHREK BUT WITHOUT THE COLOR GREEN", Gerald turns Farquaad, Gingerbread Man, Donkey, Theolonius, and Dragon's heads into his and replace their spoken words with his sound effects. * In "SHREK 2 BUT WITHOUT THE COLOR GREEN", Gerald turns Donkey, King Harold, Queen Lilian, Prince Charming, Fairy Godmother, Puss in Boots, Human Shrek, Mongo, and Fiona's heads into his and replaces their spoken words with sound effects. He also replace "Holding out for a Hero" with the music from a 1950 short. * In "SAUSAGE PARTY BUT WITHOUT FOOD", Gerald turns the spoken swear words into his sound effects and replace bath salts and a gun with his head. He replaces Douche's shadow with his. He also replaces Darren's head with his. He replaces "Shopwell's" with "McCloy". ** He also replaces the Annapurna Pictures logo with the 1966 Cat in the Hat Presentation logo. * In "ZOOTOPIA BUT WITHOUT ANIMALS", Gerald replaces the characters' spoken words (except for singing) with his sound effects and replaces Judy Hopps' shadow with his. * In "THE INCREDIBLES BUT WITHOUT SUPERHEROS", Gerald replaces the film's characters' heads, such as Edna Mode's, with his. * In "ROBOTS BUT WITHOUT ROBOTS", Gerald replaces the film characters' lines with the ones from all 1950, 1953, 1954, and 1956 shorts and gives one of the buildings his iconic red hat and red suit. * In "WALL-E BUT WITHOUT ROBOTS", Gerald replaces the Pixar logo (in which, Luxo Jr. was cut) with the opening sequence of Dr. Seuss on the Loose. * In "MINIONS BUT WITHOUT MINIONS", Gerald turns Scarlet Overkill's head into his and replaces the minions' spoken lines with his sound effects. He also replaces the Illumination logo (in which the minions were cut) with a "That's a very odd thing for a young boy to say!" clip from the 1950 short. ** He also lets his friends, Janine and Jacob, sing the Universal logo fanfare instead of the minions. * In "MOANA BUT WITHOUT PEOPLE OR WATER", Gerald replaces the clip from Steamboat Willie with a clip from the 1950 short. He replaces Hei-Hei and Pua's heads with his. He also replaces the characters' spoken words with his sound effects. * In "MOANA BUT WITHOUT WATER", Gerald did the same thing as "MOANA BUT WITHOUT PEOPLE OR WATER", but he did not replace the character's spoken lines with his, except for Hei-Hei and Pua's. He replaces Maui and Moana with Mr. and Mrs. McCloy (Gerald's parents). Barney and Friends * In "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard", Gerald turns Barney's friend's heads into his, but accidentally turns into Dr. Malone when he try to turn Barney's head into his. * In "Barney's Night Before Christmas", Gerald replaces the episode's audio with an audio of the 1950 short. The Amazing World of Gumball * Gerald glitches the episode "The Kiss". * In "The Party", Gerald turns the spoken nouns into his sound effects. ** He also makes Rachel look more like him. * In "Halloween", Gerald colors the ghost forms of Gumball, Darwin, and Anais yellow (Gerald's hair color since 1985) and replaced their normal, iconic clothes with his. * In "The Dream", near the end, Gerald replaces Susie's face with his. * In "The Signal", Gerald writes the "Boing-Boing" all over the screen, so it would never glitch. * In "The Sucker", Gerald erases Darwin to get in place of him. Zak Wolf * In "YTP: Musicians Of Koradi", Gerald replaces the audio with the sounds of cows mooing. Independence Day * During the invasion scene, Gerald messes with the visuals and replaces the music with the censored version of "You Reposted in the Wrong Neighborhood". Family Guy * In "Da Boom", Gerald reverses the song, "Left Foot, Right Foot". * In "Viewer Mail #1", during "No Bones About It", Gerald replaces Peter's head with his. * In "Road to Europe" (one of the "Road to..." miniseries), Gerald replays the scene of the BBC logo shown on the television. * In "Road to Multiverse" (another one of the "Road to..." miniseries), Gerald switches from the "No Christianity Universe" scene to the clip from the 1950s short. * In "And Then There Were Fewer", Gerald replaces Dianne Simmons' lines with a line from the 1950 short. ("That's a very odd thing for a young boy to say!") * In "The Big Bang Theory", Gerald reverses the wiping of the universe. ** He also makes Leonardo Da Vinci look more like him. South Park * In "Pinkeye", Gerald reverses the Apple Bobbing Game scene. * In "How to Eat with Your Butt", Gerald replaces Kenny, Steven, Martha, and a baby's face with his. * In "Over Logging", Gerald turns Randy Marsh's fluid green. * In "Royal Pudding", Gerald reverses the Canadian suicide scene. Sausage Party * During the song "The Great Beyond", Gerald replaces the spoken swear words with his sound effects. Dora the Explorer * In "ABC Animals", Gerald switches the songs to the "That's a very odd thing for a young boy to say" line from the 1950s short. * In "What Happens Next", Gerald replaces Swiper with Mr. McCloy (Gerald's Father), replaces Gusty with Noisy, turns the dragon red (not blue), and replaces its crying with an alarm bell ringing. ** He also replaces Gusty's mini game with Noisy's. Caillou * In "Rosie Bothers Caillou", Gerald replays a scene of Doris saying "Books are for reading, not for hitting" a few times. * In "Caillou the Chef", Gerald rewinds the pizzeria scene. Pokemon * In "Mutiny in the Bounty", Gerald paints the statues their normal pokemon colors. * In "Cheers on Castaways Isle!", Gerald brings Detective Pikachu (voiced by Ryan Reynolds) to Ash Ketchum and de-modernize the episode to make it look like the Indigo League one. * In "Dream a Little Dream of Me", Gerald replaces Diggersby, Delphox, Froakie, Pangaro, and Chesnaught's spoken words with his sound effects. Kadz * In "POKEMON Detective Pikachu Trailer but without Pokémon", Gerald makes the video entirely animated in style as the 1950 short and makes the title read "Dr. Seuss' Gerald McBoing-Boing". ** He also replaces "RYAN REYNOLDS" with "GERALD MCCLOY". ** He also replaces the Pokémon Company logo with the Dr. Seuss logo. * In "Rio 2 but without any living creatures", Gerald replaces the video's audio with an audio from the 1950 short. ** He also blows up the "2" when the film's logo comes up. * In "The Lion King trailer but without animals", Gerald switches from the 2019 remake to the 1994 film. * In "The Entire Lorax Movie but without humans", Gerald replaces the Lorax's head with his. * In "Wreck-It Ralph 2 trailer but without Ralph", Gerald replaces the characters' heads with his. * In "The Boss Baby but without human's", Gerald replaces the "bizarre" scenes with the clips from the 1950s short. * In "Free Birds but without birds", Gerald replaces the characters' spoken words with his sound effects. Homemade VHS/DVD openings * In "Opening to Caillou Gets Grounded: The Movie DVD 2014", Gerald changes the trailer for The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water into the parody called "Seussian Heroes". ThatGuyWhoMakeRandomStuff * In "Madagascar, but without animals", Gerald catches one of the falling steaks. ** He replaces Alex, Marty, Melman, and Glora's spoken names with Mr. McCloy yelling "GERALD!". * In "Madagascar 2, but without animals", Gerald flips the frame upside down. * In "Madagascar 2, but without animals or humans", Gerald replaces the songs with an audio from the 1950 short. ** He also replaces the film's logo with a clip from the 1950 short. * In "Shark Tale but without water", Gerald replaces the worm's scream with his "boing-boings". Sandwich Addict * In "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, but without water or sea creatures", Gerald replaces the Nickelodeon Movies logo (in which the fishes, water, and the actual print logo were cut) with Sony/Columbia Pictures logo, slows down the video (starting in before the opening credits fade in) and puts the audio from entire 1950 short on the video, so it would be more comforting. Wordgirl * In "A Hero, a Thief, a Store, and Its Owner", Gerald rewinds and fast forwards the episode. Other * In "Over the Hedge but without animals", Gerald makes the video animated in style as the 1950 short. * In "All of Sausage Party, but every time someone curses, it gets faster", Gerald replaces the song, "The Great Beyond", with the 2005 Gerald McBoing-Boing theme song. * In "Peter Rabbit trailer, but without animals", Gerald replaces the Sony Pictures Animation logo with the Jolly Frolics logo. He replaces "James Gordon" with "Gerald McCloy" and makes the film's logo read "Gerald McBoing-Boing". He replaces the video's song with a 2005 Gerald McBoing-Boing theme song. He replaces the characters spoken lines with the ones from the 1950 short. ** "This is a story of Gerald McCloy..." in place of "Once upon a time...". ** "That's a very odd thing for a young boy to say!" in place of "The Gregor is coming!". Lost General * During the YouTube Red shows, Gerald would sometimes flip the screen bug upside down. The Powerpuff Girls ''(1998 series) * In "Mommy Fearest", Gerald would make Ima Goodelady (who was actually Sedusa in disguise) speak Japanese. This is the only known evidence of YouTube Japan existing. * In "Rowdyruff Boys", Gerald would make Mojo Jojo speak backwards. * In "Down 'N' Dirty", Gerald would glitch up the episode so badly, that an episode would become an unrecognizable mess. * In "Fallen Arches", Gerald would turn Captain Righteous, Lefty, Mastermind, Counterpart, and Cohort into puppets. * In "Town and Out", Gerald would switch the episode to the 1950 short, before Professor Utonium phases back in, blurting out "Hey! You can't do that!". ''LazyTown * Gerald would replace the Mayor’s voice with cows mooing. * The intro would be sped up near the halfway mark, with Gerald getting bored. American Dad! * In "Stan of Arabia", Gerald would reverse the audio. * In "Bush Comes to Dinner", Gerald would flip the screen upside down. * In "Moon Over Isla Island", Gerald would paint the island red. * In "Rapture's Delight", Gerald would rewind the Christian Kids puppet show scene. * In "Bully for Steve", during the "Stelio Kantos" scene, Gerald would mess up the visuals and reverse the audio. * In "From Whom the Sleigh Bell Tolls", Gerald would blur the scene where the characters kill the elves with candy canes. * In "Season's Beatings", Gerald would reverse the scene of what Nemo does. The X's * In "AAIIEE, Robot", Gerald would replay the scene of Mrs. X breaking the leg. YourOneMinuteCinema * Gerald would turn Sven orange, and replace his noises with "Boing-Boings". * Gerald would play certain scenes in reverse. * Gerald would turn SpongeBob and Patrick's clothes into his and replaces the "Two Friends' End" score with the music from the 1950s short. * Gerald, just like in LazyTown, would speed up the Cars intro. Prank DVD Openings * Gerald would flip the screen upside down. * Gerald would show the clip from the 1950 short. * Gerald would replace the Delicious Gummy Bear's spoken swear words with his "Boing-Boings". Sesame Street * Gerald would glitch up episode 4041. Dragon Ball Super: Broly * During the trailer, Gerald would replace Goku's head with his. The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl * During the "Sugar Gives You Nightmares" scene, Gerald would reverse the audio. Blarney - It Ain't No Picnic * Gerald would use his head to censor inappropriate stuff. ** He would also replace some spoken swear words with his "Boing-Boings". * Gerald would replace some part of some lyrics from the songs, such as "Did you ever see a lass with a gerbil in its *ss.". with some narrations from a 1950 short. YouTube Kids Cartoons * Gerald would make Mater speak German. * Very rarely, Gerald would make Mickey Mouse speak Japanese, or even rarer, Korean. More evidence proving that YouTube Japan exists. Other * In "Sonic the Hedgehog trailer but without the color blue", Gerald would replace Dr. Robotnik/Eggman's head with his. Category:Lost Promos Category:Lost animation Category:Lost TV Category:Movies Category:Lost Crossover Category:Lost Seussville Category:Lost Dr. Seuss Category:Lost UPA